The objectives of this application are three fold; renew the University of Florida (UF) Regional Clinical Center (UFRCC) for the Cardiovascular Cell Therapy Research Network (CCTRN); renew the successful Investigator Training Core; and apply for the Clinical Research Coordinator Skill Development Program. Cell therapy is an exciting concept for treatment of CV disease (CVD), but despite abundant preclinical and feasibility clinical studies the ability to translate findings to improve patient outcomes has lagged. To address this need, the UFRCC utilizes established programs in Stem Cell Biology/Regenerative Medicine (T32), Bone Marrow Transplant Center (part of NIH/NCI clinical research network), novel imaging resources, the CTSI, Advanced Heart Failure/ Transplant Program, and CV Clinical Trials Program. In addition to success in CCTRN-1, we have a long record of successful collaborations in multicenter NHLBI and other trials testing strategies to improve cardiac perfusion or function and evaluate clinical outcomes. For this renewal application, we propose that enhancing progenitor cell function will improve cardiac function and lead to better clinical outcomes. Our first protocol addresses enhancing progenitor cell homing after non-STEMI. Novel features include a method to enhance binding to selectins using fucosyltransferase and its substrate (ASC-101) to complete sialylated Lewis X formation. UFRCC investigators have shown that ASC-101 enhances vasculogenesis; it has received orphan drug status for bone marrow transplantation; and is manufactured at a UF GMP-compliant facility. The second protocol uses a novel cell population (CD34+) in high dose for CAD patients with heart failure (like FOCUS). Other novel features include: increasing Angl- 7 by exposure to a small molecule shown by UFRCC investigators to enhance cell migration and vasculogenesis; a new delivery catheter (BioCardia, Helical); and cell selection method (Miltenyi Biotec). Additional unique aspects of the UFRCC include collaborations with University of Puerto Rico, and industry. This work will improve our understanding of the role of cell therapy in CVD patients.